Together: Kim and Ron's Tumultuous Relationship
by Arwen007
Summary: Kim and Ron through senior year in high school and freshman year in college. Relationships are hard and they take a lot of work. Everyone gets confused sometimes!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"STOPPABLE!" yelled Mr. Barkin

Barkin caught the younger employee off guard. Ron was busy at Smarty Mart, cleaning out the ostrich cages. It was one of his favorite chores. He savored each moment of their smelly, birdie goo. Typical Ron.

"This gentleman wants a cage-n-chow combo for his pet iguana," Barkin barked.

"I'll be right back," Ron answered cheerfully.

Ron drifted off mentally to the surprise date he had planned tonight for Kim. **"It will be perfect!"**** he thought. ****"I know Kim to a T, and I know she'll love this surprise. I can't wait! Hours of just me and Kim."**

BANG! Ron saw stars, blinked, and found himself looking into the eyes of someone who wasn't Kim. He glanced at him and did a double take. It was Kim's old boyfriend, Josh Mankey, who had left town a couple years earlier.

"Hey, Ron! Wow, I haven't seen you in forever! What's up, dude?" Josh asked eagerly. "How are you and Kim?"

"Um..." Ron started. "We're both doing pretty well…"

"Cool." Josh answered. "When I moved and broke up with her, she was really hurt. I was worried for a while."

"Yeah, I know. I have been around for a while. I helped her work through it," Ron said, a little angrily.

"Oh yeah. Well, I guess that would make sense, since you guys have been best friends for forever. I really didn't mean to hurt her, but I was forced to move. Too bad; we could have had a great relationship. Hey, does she have a boyfriend now? Maybe I can ask her out again! We could make things work this time."

Ron didn't hesitate a second. "Oh yes she does have a boyfriend!" he said enthusiastically, anger forgotten. "In fact, you're looking at him!"

Josh gave him a bewildered look. "You and Kim are dating?" Josh asked with slight disgust.

Ron detected Josh's air of superiority and dislike. "Yes we are. And you have never seen a more badical couple. Well, see you round, Monk-- Mankey!" he said, trying to end the unwanted conversation.

"Yeah, right," Josh pursued, laughing. "Like she would date you. Kim's got better sense than to take such a loser. You never liked me. You're just trying to discourage me from asking her out."

Ron gritted his teeth and grunted, "Well, we are dating. So far, I am the only guy that hasn't treated her like crap or broken her heart."

Josh just snickered. "Right… Well, I think that I had better go. And besides, Bonnie told me where she works now. I think that I'm going to ask her out. We both know she could do much better. See you later." And Josh walked out. Ron almost ran after him to give him what he deserved but settled for a glare at his hateful back.

Ron sighed loudly and shuffled off to get the cage-n-chow combo.

After selling the iguana set, he looked at his watch. "Wow, 12:00 already," he commented.

"Hey, Mr. B," Ron addressed the older man, "I'm going to go on my lunch break now." Ron walked across the street into the mall to meet Kim for lunch.

Ron paused right before he entered Club Banana,

"Hey Kim," Josh said.

Kim, working cashier duty, stopped and looked at Josh.

"Oh hey, Josh! Haven't seen you in a while," she answered coldly. Josh moved closer and tried again, turning on the charm. "Wow, you're looking better than ever! Still cheerleading, I assume. Aren't you glad to see me, hot stuff?"

Kim looked up at him. "After you broke my heart by leaving?" Kim asked. "No, not really." Josh looked surprised.

"Look Kim, my parents made me move to another state and my dad got another job and…"

'Josh!" Kim stopped him. "Don't. We could have made it work; there were ways of communicating, and don't lie; you know you could have come to visit me had you really tried. I have no more feelings for you anyway. Not to mention that I'm taken now. And don't try the flattery. It won't work on me. I'm immune."

Ron could hold back no longer and stormed up to the counter angrily.

"See? I told you we were dating!" Ron exploded.

Josh gave Kim a confused look. "So it's true, Kim? You're dating the internationally known loser?"

Kim pulled the famous Possible face: the "I can do anything and am therefore superior to everyone below me" face. "Yes. Ron is my boyfriend! Don't ever call him a loser again. You're the only loser in this store. Get lost!" Kim's eyes threw green fire.

"Oh really?" Josh asked angrily. "Just watch, Kim. You'll realize your mistake sooner or later and come back, crying! Do you really think you're going to last with somebody like him?"

"What are you talking about? Ron has his little flaws, but he's perfect for me."

"Kim, can't you see what I can? You won't be able to live with all his mistakes! He's sloppy, not driven, and anything but a perfectionist! Your over-the-top personality can't handle incompetence. Believe me, you'll break up, soon."

Kim was shaken, but quickly collected herself. "As if, loser! Get lost; you're creating a scene. I _won't_ see you later," she called as Josh strutted out of the store, feeling that he got the last blow.

"Hey, Ronnie," Kim said, attempting to flirt and trying disregard Mankey. "Ready for lunch?"

"Is that a question you even need to ask?" Ron answered, grinning.

They grabbed some fast food from Queen Burger and sat in a secluded corner with a fake palm tree overshadowing their corner table.

"So, I guess… um… well… I mean…" Ron stuttered a little as he tried to figure out his thoughts.

"Ron… are you having a problem with your words?" Kim asked with a smirk.

Ron grinned goofily, but then bit his lip as his mood returned to serious. "Kim…" Ron sighed. "I don't know how to say this, so I guess I'll just ask. Do you still like Josh Mankey?"

"Ron! How could you even think such a thing? That is totally wrongsick! So not! I couldn't even _imagine_ liking him again! Don't worry at all!"

"Ok, ok, Kim! I believe you! I just thought… I mean, he is back in town and I just… I don't know! I mean…"

"Ron! I. Love. You. Nobody else! Silly boy…" Kim shook her head and took a forkful of her salad.

Ron nodded and smiled but he was secretly still a little concerned. He remembered his feelings freshman year when Kim was oblivious of his love, infatuated with Josh Mankey. Ron would have traveled to the ends of the earth for Kim; in fact, he actually did go to the Amazon rainforest by himself! And what did Josh do? He merely looked hot and asked Kim out. Ron felt the jealousy come rushing back in a sudden flood of feeling, but he pushed it aside as unimportant and irrational and turned his attention back to his girlfriend.

"Are you excited for our date tonight, KP?"

"Are you kidding?! You know I can't stand surprises, Ron! Won't you tell me?"

"Nope! You're just going to have to wait until six tonight."

"Will you at least tell me how I should dress?"

"Nothing super-fancy… but I'm sure you'll end up looking amazing anyway! But don't bother overdressing."

"Uhh, Ron…"

"Cool it, Kimbo! Ahh, not looking, not looking!" Kim pulled out the puppy dog pout… Ron closed his eyes to the unforgivable, unforgettable, and irresistible face. "Ummm, lunch break's over, KP! Uhh… gotta get back to work! See you tonight at six!" Ron left the table with his head turned dramatically away from her and his hand clapped across his eyes. He knocked a chair over and bumped into a table before looking back over his shoulder and throwing her a playful grin.

Kim sat in the chair by herself for a minute, thinking about how lucky she was to have him. _"__He's so darn cute! Ugh those adorable brown eyes and his sweet, lovable grin and his ridiculously attractive freckles!"_She grinned and then walked back to Club Banana, giggling.

A/N: Well… this is my first fanfic. Tell me what you think, please! It's all fluff right now, but I'm for sure planning on adding missions and stuff. If you think it absolutely sucks, just tell me so. But I'd also like helpful criticism. I'll stop if you think it's worthless, but I'll keep going if you think it's okay. Ron's thoughts are in bold, and Kim's are in italics. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kim was in mission mode. She grabbed the arm of her partner and charged to her left. Dodging enemies, she finally turned the corner to find what she wanted. She dove through the door and dragged her assistant with her.

Turning to her ally, she sighed and held up something tye-dye. "What do you think of this one?"

Monique shuddered. "Kim! You're losing it, girl! Come on, let the fashion expert give you some MNH!"

"MNH?"

"Much needed help, girlfriend!"

Monique led Kim to an out-of-the-way shop in the old end of the Middleton Mall. "Ok, Kimberly. Take a peek at what this joint's got to offer, but don't let your desires run away with your credit card!"

"Monique! Where are we? I don't think I've ever seen this store in my life! Are you losing your marbles? This is… eurrghh!"

The self-proclaimed fashionista laughed at the expression on her best friend's face. "Doubting my judgment, Little Miss Cheerleader? Watch and learn, O Inexperienced Shopper."

Kim sighed overdramatically and rolled her eyes, but followed Monique inside the little shop.

"Mon! It's perfect! I love you! You're… wow! I hereby solemnly swear, I will never again doubt your fashion sense!" Kim twirled in front of the mirror in a casual-but-classy, knee-length, purple sundress. Aww, it's perfect for a casual date. You don't have shoes to match, by any chance?"

"Kim. Must you ask? Look over here!"

Kim squealed in delight when she saw the vast, still untouched shoe section. "Monique! Look! Oh wait, look over here! No, look at these!"

Monique laughed at Kim's enthusiasm. Suddenly, Kim grabbed Monique's arm in a death grip and stared, zombie-like. She marched Monique forward and held up one last pair of shoes. "Tell me these don't match my dress exactly."

"Kim… you are officially free to do your own shopping! Those complement your dress so perfectly! Who would have thought you could find something to go with that unusual shade of purple? Ron's gonna die when he sees you! I might even die!"

Kim giggled. "Thanks! I sure will have him begging for me!" Then her mood sobered suddenly and her face became anxious. "Monique… do you think Ron is right for me?"

"What are you talking about, girlie? You two are a match from heaven! I've never seen a cuter couple. I can't imagine either of you with anybody else! Are you having doubts about your dreamboat?"

"Ugh, I don't know. I mean, I ran into Josh today…"

"Kimberly Anne. You don't mean to tell me you're falling – again – for the kid who broke your heart? More than that, the boy you know you could never, ever live with? Are you thinking about giving up your forever soulmate to chase a high school breeze? Enter reality, BFF. Could you really go after something with that tiny still-immature part of you that's telling you to blow off your life and follow a goal you know with all your senses is not for you?"

"Oh, Monique, I know you're right. I know with my heart and my head that Ron is the one for me. I guess I should just ignore that tiny part of me that's telling me I'm wrong."

"Fo sho, GF. Come on, hair salon is up next!"

* * *

"So, KP," Ron called over the mild noise of his fixed-up motorbike, "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" Kim called back.

"For this!" Ron gunned the motor and relished the surprised squeal of his girlfriend as she grabbed at his waist in reflex. **"Man, how I love you, KP," **he sighed to himself.

"Ron! My dress is flying up! Slow down! RON!"

The adorable blonde just giggled and enjoyed himself for the rest of the ride.

Ron extended his hand to help Kim hop off his bike and looked away, trying to hide a grin, as she mock glared. Standing firmly on the ground, she flipped her red mane and ran her fingers through it. She smoothed her dress and twirled, pretending to check herself but actually giving Ron a chance to admire her fit, gorgeous body. He just stared and had to close his mouth to keep from drooling.

Kim drooled in her turn when she took a look at their setting. They were on top of a little hill, a favorite of couples in Middleton. Ron had packed a picnic dinner, with a cute little blanket. It was the ultimately perfect date setting, complete with the big tree and amazing view of town. The dreamlike evening reminded Kim of a Disney movie, like _Lady and the Tramp_. "Ron… I love you."

Ron just grinned and spread out the blanket under the tree for them to sit on.

They ended up leaning against the giant tree with the blanket over them, and Ron's strong arm around Kim's little cheerleader shoulders, holding her close to him as if he'd never let go. He never wanted to. They sat together, admiring the way Colorado Springs lit up at night and reflected off the clouds over the mountains, and enjoying being together.

Ron finally dropped Kim off at her front door, late into the night, after beautiful hours of sitting together in the night and a leisurely ride home. He got off his scooter and held her in his arms for another minute before giving her a soft kiss on the lips and reassuring her of his undying love. He watched her struggle with the lock for a minute before slipping quietly through her front door. He sat on his bike in the darkness, thinking about how much he loved her. **"Kim… I never in my entire life want to be without you,"**he sighed internally.

* * *

"Alright, girlie." Monique grabbed her friends by the shoulders and dragged her behind the register counter. "Time for an MSS!"

"Monique-speak may be hard to decipher for some people, but is it something I want to admit that I know you meant 'major spill session'?"

"Cut the chatter! What happened last night?"

"Ohh, it was absolutely amazing!"

"Good! Then…" Monique poked her head over the counter to make sure nobody was around and lowered to a whisper. "…are you over your doubts concerning Josh?"

"Oh, for sure! I mean, I don't even know how I could have thought anything about Josh. After last night… Monique, this is the guy I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"There's my – and Ron's – KP back! I knew that was the way you felt… you just had to re-discover it!"

"For sure. Now we better get back to our pre-opening chores!"

After Kim's shift was over at Club Banana, she wandered the mall by herself, thinking. _"I'm kind of glad Monique's assistant manager position leaves her working longer than I do. I sort of needed some down time; a little space to just think. What better place than the Middleton Mall?" _As Kim wandered around, musing, she noticed how many couples were in the mall._ "I wish Ron weren't working right now! He could be here with me._

"_If only I weren't so confused. Why can't I figure out what's wrong? The whole 3 hours with Monique today were a lie. I did have an absolutely beautiful time last night and I do love Ron more than ever, but my confusion and doubts are not gone. Why don't I want Ron with as much burning desire as I used to? Why is it that, when I look at other guys, instead of seeing what I have that's so much better as I used to, I just see what I don't have? Other guys are better looking, or not as weird. They have better grades. They're not as messy. They don't shovel food down their throats like wild animals. They take their girlfriends other places than just Bueno Nacho!" _Kim realized she was getting angrier, and tried to cool down. Breathing deeply to collect her feelings, she paced over to Dairy King and bought a Snowstorm. _"Maybe this will help. Cookie dough and ice cream… always the two things guaranteed to help a girl feel better. Maybe it's just PMSing. Maybe I'm just overthinking. Maybe…" _

Kim shook her head and shuffled to the Sloth, deciding to go home. She slumped in her car and started to sniffle. _"I know that I don't have it in me to hurt the one guy who will ever love me this much! And I know with all my heart that I never want to lose his love. But… why am I so confused then? Why do I want to go after Josh if I know for certain that it will never work? Is there some part of me that thinks it might? Do I believe somewhere deep inside that I could ever love somebody else as much as I love Ron, just because some other guy is better looking or more talented with a paintbrush?" _Kim began to all-out sob now, the gasping breaths in between the unstoppable cries shaking her entire body. _"I don't know what to do! Somebody, please help me! Isn't there anybody, anywhere that can help me?" _But nobody answered Kim's frantic pleading.

Eventually, Kim gathered herself enough to drive back to her house. Luckily, nobody was home. She threw herself on her bed and fell asleep almost immediately, worn out from her violent emotions.

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who has read/reviewed. It means the world to me. Please, please keep comments coming!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kim groped for the telephone and answered in a daze. "Hello? Who is this? No, I don't want… oh, Ron?"

"Hey, KP," Ron's voice came through the phone. "Were you sleeping?"

"No. Yes. What?"

Ron laughed a little. "Silly Kimbo! Sorry for waking you, babe. I just miss you! I haven't seen you all day. Are you up for some BN snackage?"

Kim smiled at the sound of her sweet boyfriend. "Sure, Ron. Let me change into something I haven't been sleeping in and comb my hair. Meet you there in half an hour?"

"Actually, I was hoping I could pick it up and bring it to you. Tree house dinch sound okay to you?"

"Dinch? Did I hear you correctly? Is that a new term?"

"Well… it's too early for dinner, but too late for lunch… I figure it's like brunch. Only… dinner-lunch."

Kim smiled at the goofy term. "Yeah, the tree house sounds great. We haven't been up there in a while. Don't bring too many nacos, or Rufus will put us over the weight limit on that thing! Love you. Drive safely on that old bike of yours."

"As always, anything for my lady. Love you too, KP."

Kim put down the phone and sighed, thinking about her earlier tirade. _"I still don't know what I'm feeling… but I guess the best thing for now is just to ignore it and hope it goes away. I still know somewhere inside me that Ron is the guy for me. I just have to realize it fully. I won't tell him though; no reason for him to worry over nothing. And I couldn't hurt him like that. Not without reason. I can deal with it myself. Yeah, no problem!" _

Kim yawned and shambled to the bathroom that adjoined her loft bedroom. "Yikes!" After sleeping away the afternoon, her hair was shaggy and frizzy, and her clothes were wrinkled. Her eyeliner, the only makeup she wore regularly, was smeared all down her cheeks, making her look like a zombie. She enjoyed the peace while dunking her face in the sink and dragging a comb through her hair. When she looked more like her normal, energetic, teenager self, she headed out to the tree house.

When she poked her head up through the old trap door, standing on the rope ladder, she felt a wave of memories wash over her. _"Wow… Ron and I have gone through so much together. And so much of our bonding has taken place right here. I think I'll clean it up a little before he gets here."_

"Perfect! Don't move! Yup, right there." Kim's little boat on the sea of memories was capsized before she could finish pulling herself through the door in the floor of their little house. She looked down to see her best friend-boyfriend staring up at her. "Kim, you have the most bon-diggity butt in all of Middleton! No, Colorado! No… oh, forget it; we'll just play it safe and say the entire world."

"Ron Stoppable! You are in trouble, mister! Who gave you permission to be looking at my personal booty?"

"Well… I did bring you nacos."

"Okay… I guess I can forgive you this one time." Kim sent the little pulley system down to Ron and hauled up their 'dinch' as he climbed up the ladder.

"And… one, two, three!" Kim turned around to see Ron pulling a dozen lilies out of his sleeve.

"Ron! Where did those come from?"

"I had them up my sleeve, of course!"

"You goofball! I love you. Thanks for being so caring."

Ron grabbed a water bottle, poured the contents into a nearby vase, and plopped the flowers into it. Then he captured his girlfriend around the waist and swung her down, kissing her on the lips. "Ready for some dinch, beautiful?"

"For sure."

He kissed her again, but started tickling her at the same time. She squirmed, with her lips still on his, but her tiny cheerleader body couldn't escape his big, muscular, football-player one. She giggled through the kiss, still twisting, swelling his heart until he thought it would burst with love. Finally he threw himself on the couch, carrying her with him, and released her. Soft brown eyes met fiery emerald and he smiled.

"Okay. I'm hungry now. Ronnie, go get the basket?" He complied and they ate in silence, enjoying each other's company. But with the silence, Kim's thoughts began to wander. Ron saw her face change, along with her mood, but refrained from asking. To keep from turning moody, she started some animated small talk and tried to focus on Ron. However, she felt her spirits dropping and she started to become restless and irritable.

"Hey, Ron, what do you think about Middleton Mall for a little bit?"

"Sounds good to me, KP! Let's hit the scooter!"

Kim and Ron zoomed (well, 'zoomed' by Ron's definition; 'puttered' by Kim's) to the mall. They grabbed some slushies and lazily wandered into Club Banana.

Five bags, three clothing shops, and one shoe store later, Ron groaned and begged Kim for a reprieve. "Kim! Can't we go somewhere else? My feet are hurting!"

"Buy some inserts for your shoes. Look how convenient."

"Kim…"

"Okay then. What do you want to do?"

"Well… there was this sale at the video game store on all Zombie Mayhem…"

"All right. I guess you deserve a break. Wuss."

The pair headed toward the nerdy side of the mall, with Kim only stopping once… or twice… to check out a few store windows.

Kim stepped inside Game City with Ron and surveyed the store. "Hey, Ron, how about you go check out those games. I'm gonna go chat with Monique for a minute."

"Sure thing, KP," Ron answered vaguely. He was soon lost among the aisles.

Kim stepped back outside, found a bench near the store and dialed Monique.

"Yo, Monique here!"

"Hey Mon, it's Kim."

"What up, girl?"

"I'm at the mall with Ron. He's in Video Game World. I'm just kinda lost, and I felt like talking. I wish I could figure out my feelings. You're not busy, are you?"

"Nope. I'm all ears, Kim. Talk away!"

"I don't know what to do! I either say nothing and stay with him and deal with it, or I could try talking to him. But I know that ill just lead to him being stupid like he always is during those conversations where I'm trying to tell him something important, and then I'll probably break up with him in my anger! And I know I'd regret that. And to hurt him like that… I couldn't. It's such a lose-lose situation!" Kim wailed.

"Kim! What? Was there a prelude to this?"

"Remember our conversation in Club Banana the other day? Well, I lied when I told you I was over Josh. I'm sorry, but I'm just so confused."

"I guess I don't really know what to tell you. Right now you have two different guys after you; I'm not really in that sort of sitch. But I guess I'd suggest talking. You have to tell him absolutely everything – even the part about how annoying it is when he breaks out with wisecracks."

"I can't do that!"

"If somebody asked me my opinion on the most important elements in a relationship, I'd say honesty and communication. You gotta talk to your boy. They're not mind readers, Kim."

"Okay. I've got to do some serious thinking this weekend. Oh, here he comes. See you later. Thanks for listening, Mon." Kim flipped her cell phone closed and stood up. She walked towards her boyfriend. "Ron, we've been here for almost 3 hours. I think it's dinnertime. We should go home."

"Sure. I just finished checking out. Look, KP! Isn't this badical? A double deal on Zombie Mayhem 2 and 3! Just released!"

"Yup. Great. Come on, Ron! Let's go."

Ron babbled on while walking to the counter and all the way out of the mall. Kim just focused on getting some ibuprofen and coffee to avoid listening. The scooter was too loud for talking, so Kim drifted off into thought. _I wonder why this always happens? I start out perfectly happy. I'm excited, cheerful, and so totally in love. And then I hang out with him for just a little while and I think we should have just stayed friends. Maybe that would have been better; I never had any sort of emotional problems when Ron and I were just friends. What happens while I'm with him that makes me so unhappy? Maybe I'm just building him up so much in my head while we're not together that when I see him again, I remember how he actually is. And it's not living up to my expectations. I guess there are only two solutions: either accept him the way he is and deal with it, or find somebody better._

Ron stopped at Kim's door. "Here we are, gorgeous."

"Thanks for the ride. I'll see you later." Kim gave Ron a half-hearted hug and walked through the door, leaving him standing there.


End file.
